Pewdiepie
Pewdiepie was a singer/comedian/reactor/gamer/motivational speaker act from JayGT: 4Play. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. He returned to JayGT: Ninefold for the sole purpose of defeating T-Series by rapping. There, he was eliminated again in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round, where he was eliminated again. Pewdiepie returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background PewDiePie (/ˈpjuːdipaɪ/ PEW-dee-py), is a Swedish web-based comedian and video producer. He is known for his Let's Play commentaries and vlogs, as well as his following on YouTube. Born in Gothenburg, Sweden, PewDiePie originally pursued a degree in industrial economics and technology management at Chalmers University of Technology. In 2010, during his time at the university, he registered a YouTube account under the name PewDiePie. The following year, he dropped out of Chalmers after becoming disinterested with his degree field, much to the dismay of his parents. After failing to earn an apprenticeship with an advertising agency in Scandinavia, he then decided to focus on creating content for his YouTube channel. In order to fund his videos, PewDiePie began selling prints of his Photoshop art projects and working at a hot dog stand. PewDiePie soon gathered a rapidly increasing online following, and in July 2012, his channel surpassed one million subscribers. Early on, PewDiePie was signed under the multi-channel network Machinima. After dissatisfaction with the network, he signed with Maker Studios, having his channel under Maker's sub-networks Polaris and, later, Revel mode. Throughout his time on YouTube, PewDiePie has produced content that has been praised as genuine and unfiltered, but also been received as abrasive, and in some cases, met with controversy. As a result of an early 2017 controversy regarding allegations of anti-Semitism in several of PewDiePie's videos, the Disney-operated Maker Studios ended their partnership with him, dropping him from their network. While he criticised the coverage of the situation and defended his content as jokes that were taken out of context, he conceded its offensiveness. Since 15 August 2013, PewDiePie has been the most subscribed user on YouTube, being surpassed for a total of 46 days in late 2013 by YouTube Spotlight and back and forth with T-Series. Holding the position since 22 December 2013, the channel has over 92 million subscribers as of April 2019. From 29 December 2014 to 14 February 2017, PewDiePie's channel held the distinction of being the most viewed of all time, and as of November 2017, the channel has received over 16 billion video views. PewDiePie refers to his fan base as the "9 Year Old Army", and individual fans as "bros". Through his 9 Year Old Army fan base, PewDiePie has raised money for charities. Due to his popularity, PewDiePie's coverage of indie games has created an Oprah effect, boosting sales for titles he plays. In 2016, Time named him one of "The World's 100 Most Influential People". PewDiePie lives in Brighton with his fiancée, Italian YouTube personality Marzia Bisognin. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PewDiePie%7C1 Judge Cuts Pewdiepie's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P0? consisted of....... Category:Acts Category:4P Acts Category:Male Singers Category:4P Male Singers Category:Comedians Category:4P Comedians Category:Novelty Acts Category:4P Novelty Acts Category:YouTube Acts Category:Mike’s Disciples Category:9F Acts Category:9F Rappers Category:9F Novelty Acts Category:8A Guest Performers Category:Rappers Category:Guest Performers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:9F Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Rappers